


Nirvana Fan Art (Gen)

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Art, Comments always welcome!, Drawing, Gen, gen - no sex or romance, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: A collection of my general interest Nirvana art (no sex or romance). One drawing per chapter with a description above each image.
Relationships: Kurt Cobain & Krist Novoselic & Dave Grohl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Bloom  
**Rating:** G  
**Description:** A psychedelic drawing featuring Kurt and Krist (Chad  
wasn't visible in the photo, or he'd be here, too).

  
Please do not repost this image to any other website. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Kurt & Boddah  
**Rating:** PG  
**Description:** An illustration for Sailorhathor's amazing fic, [Don't Open That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850913/chapters/24092709)  
Door. It's an exciting thriller/horror story with a Kurt/Dave storyline included. 

  
Please do not repost this image to any other website. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Nirvana in the Pool  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Description:** I love this photo shoot, but none of the photos is perfect--someone's  
face is always covered by his hair, etc. So I created this combined image from my favourite photos of the boys.

  
Please do not repost this image to any other website. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated! :-) I also take requests.


End file.
